bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Hood the Clean
Robin Hood the Clean is a seventh episode of the VeggieTales animated series. it's a parody of Robin Hood is a 1973 American-British animated film produced by Walt Disney Productions which was first released in the United States on November 8, 1973. The story follows the adventures of Robin Hood, Little John and the inhabitants of Nottingham as they fight against the excessive taxation of Prince John, and Robin Hood wins the hand of Maid Marian. The next episode of The Story of Cinderella. Plot Alan-a-Dale introduces the story of Robin Hood and Little John, two outlaws living in Sherwood Forest, where they rob from the rich and give to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham, despite the efforts of the Sheriff of Nottingham to stop them. Meanwhile, Prince John and his assistant Sir Hiss arrive in Nottingham on a tour of the kingdom. Knowing the royal coach is laden with riches, Robin and Little John rob Prince John by disguising themselves as fortune tellers. The embarrassed Prince John then puts a bounty on their heads and makes the Sheriff his personal tax collector, who takes pleasure in collecting funds from the townsfolk including hidden money from the crippled blacksmith Otto and a single farthing from a young rabbit, Skippy, who had just received it as a birthday present. However, Robin Hood, disguised as a beggar, sneaks in and gives back some money to the family, as well as his hat and a bow to Skippy in honor of his birthday. Skippy and his friends test out the bow, but Skippy fires an arrow into the grounds of Maid Marian's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Maid Marian and her attendant Lady Kluck. Skippy "rescues" Marian from Lady Kluck, who pretends to be a pompous Prince John. Later, when she is alone with Kluck, Maid Marian reveals she and Robin were childhood sweethearts but they have not seen one another for years, and Kluck consoles her not to give up on her love for Robin. Meanwhile, Friar Tuck visits Robin and Little John, explaining that Prince John is hosting an archery tournament, and the winner will receive a kiss from Maid Marian. Robin decides to participate in the tournament disguised as a stork whilst Little John disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near Prince John. Sir Hiss discovers Robin's identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins the tournament, but Prince John exposes him and has him arrested for execution despite Maid Marian's pleas. Little John threatens Prince John in order to release Robin, which leads to a fight between Prince John's soldiers and the townsfolk, all of which escape to Sherwood Forest. As Robin and Maid Marian fall in love again, the townsfolk have a troubadour festival spoofing Prince John, describing him as the "Phony King of England", and the song soon becomes popular with John's soldiers. Enraged by the insult, Prince John triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who cannot pay. A paltry coin gets deposited into the poor box at Friar Tuck's church, which gets seized by the Sheriff. Enraged that government has meddled in his church, Friar Tuck lashes out at the Sheriff, to which he is quickly arrested for "attacking a lawman, interfering with the Sheriff's legal duties and high treason to the Crown". Prince John orders Friar Tuck hung, knowing Robin Hood will come out of hiding to rescue his friend and give the potential for Robin to be caught and a "double hanging". Robin and Little John sneak in, with Little John managing to free all of the prisoners whilst Robin steals Prince John's taxes, but Sir Hiss awakens to find Robin fleeing. Chaos follows as Robin and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest. The Sheriff corners Robin after he is forced to return to rescue Tagalong. During the chase, Prince John's castle catches fire and the Sheriff figures he has Robin where he wants, either to be captured, burned, or make a risky jump into the moat. Robin Hood elects to jump. Little John and Skippy fear Robin is lost, but he surfaces safely after using a reed as a breathing tube. Sir Hiss says he tried to warn Prince John, and now look what he did to his mother's castle, causing the Prince to exclaim "Mummy!" and suck his thumb. Later, King Richard returns to England, placing his brother, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff under arrest and allows his niece Maid Marian to marry Robin Hood, turning the former outlaw into an in-law. Characters * Robin Hood (a.k.a. Robin of Loxley or Locksley) (debut) * The band of "Merry Men" ** Little John (debut) ** Friar Tuck (debut) ** Alan-a-Dale (debut) * Maid Marian (debut) * King Richard the Lionheart (debut) * Prince John (debut) * Sir Guy of Gisbourne (debut) * The Sheriff of Nottingham (debut) * Lady Kluck (debut) * Trigger and Nutsy (debut) * Friar Tuck's Sexton and his wife (debut) * Skippy, Sis, and Tagalong (debut) * Toby (debut) * Mother Rabbit (debut) * The Captain of the Guard * Otto (debut) * The poor townsfolk of Nottingham (debut) Songs # "Whistle-Stop" written and sung by Roger Miller # "Oo De Lally" written and sung by Roger Miller # "Love" written by Floyd Huddleston and George Bruns and sung by Nancy Adams # "The Phony King of England" written by Johnny Mercer and sung by Phil Harris # "The Phony King of England Reprise" sung by Terry-Thomas and Pat Buttram # "Not In Nottingham" written and sung by Roger Miller # "Love/Oo-De-Lally Reprise" sung by Chorus Trivia * This marks the first appearance of "Robin Hood the Clean" ** Robin Hood (a.k.a. Robin of Loxley or Locksley) (resembles to Bob the Tomato) ** Little John (resembles to Larry the Cucumber) ** Friar Tuck (resembles to Dad Pea) ** Alan-a-Dale (resembles to Unca Joe) ** Maid Marian (resembles to a rhubarb) ** King Richard the Lionheart (resembles to a yellow zucchini) ** Prince John (resembles to a turnip) ** Sir Hiss (resemble to a scallion) ** The Sheriff of Nottingham (resembles to a bell pepper) ** Lady Kluck (resembles to Mom Tomato) ** Trigger and Nutsy (resmebles to two artichokes) ** Friar Tuck's Sexton and his wife (resembles to the snow pea) ** Skippy, Sis, and Tagalong (resembles to Unnamed populer peas) ** Toby (resembles to an onion) ** Mother Rabbit (resembles to Mom Pea) ** The Captain of the Guard (resembles to a sweet potato) ** Otto (resembles to a yam) * The poor townsfolk of Nottingham are now resembles to all of the vegetables: ** Beets, Grapes, Peas, Turnips, Avocados, Bell peppers, Cucumbers, Eggplants / Aubergines, Olives, Pumpkins, Squashes, Tomatoes, Zucchinis, Artichoke, Broccolis, Asparagus, Garlics, Onions, Scallions, Carrots, Jícamas, Parsnips, Potatoes, Radishes, Rutabagas, Sweet potatoes and Yams. * Initially, the studio considered a movie about Reynard the Fox (which had previously been made as a stop-motion film in 1937 by pioneering French filmmaker, Ladislas Starevich). However, due to Walt Disney's concern that Reynard was an unsuitable choice for a hero, Ken Anderson used many elements from it in Robin Hood. * Director Byron Howard has stated that the creation of Zootopia was the thought of creating a modern Robin Hood movie with modern CG technology. * The voices of Mother Rabbit, Mother Mouse, and Father Mouse would be cast in the roles of Kanga and Piglet fromWinnie the Pooh. * Peter Ustinov grew famous playing over-the-top villains. His campy, spoiled, and thoroughly weak-willed portrayal of Prince John is an effective caricature of his own performance as the Roman emperor Nero in the epic film Quo Vadis (1951). * Phil Harris and Andy Devine had both appeared on The Jack Benny Program. * Robin Hood, Little John, Friar Tuck, Trigger, Prince John, and the Sheriff of Nottingham appear at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as meetable characters. * This is a unique version of Robin Hood that gives Prince John the place of main villain instead of the Sheriff of Nottingham. * The mice bear an almost identical resemblance to those in The Aristocats. * Many Robin Hood characters make cameo appearances in various episodes of theHouse of Mouse television series. * Little John and the Sheriff of Nottingham make cameo appearances in the direct-to-video release Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. * John endlessly sulks over his mother's preference for his brother, a grudge marked by thumb-sucking and the reversion to an infantile state. At one point the behavior culminates in the complaint "Mother always did like Richard best." This is a sly reference to a classic comedy routine by the Smothers Brothers, in which Tom Smothers would bewail the maternal favoritism shown to Dick Smothers. ("Dick" is a common nickname for Richard.) In the historical play and film The Lion in Winter, Richard is indeed shown as being the favorite of their mother, Eleanor of Aquitaine, while John is the favored son of their father, King Henry II. * The church bell on Friar Tuck's church is an actual bell, filmed and added in post-production. * Friar Tuck was originally envisioned as a pig, but was changed to a badger to avoid offending religious sensitivities. * Peter Ustinov lent his voice to both the original English-speaking Prince John and the Prince John in the German dubbed version of the movie. Although Ustinov also voiced King Richard in the English version, he doesn't do that character's German voice. * Phil Harris's voice as Little John is virtually identical to the voice he used for the character Baloo in Disney's The Jungle Book. Both characters were bears and looked generally similar except for their color. * In the jailbreak scene, "God forgive Prince John" is written on the wall when Little John and Friar Tuck enter. Preceding this, in Friar Tuck's cell, the words "Forgive them all" is carved in the wall to the right of Friar Tuck. * The alternate ending included in the "Most Wanted Edition" DVD) is a short retelling of the story's conclusion, using still images of colored concept art instead of animation. As Robin Hood leaps off of the castle and into the moat, he is wounded by the arrows shot into the water after him, and is carried away by Little John to the church for safety. Prince John, enraged that he has once again been outwitted by Robin Hood, follows their trail with Sir Hiss. They see Little John leaving the church, and suspect the outlaw to be there as well. Sure enough, inside the church, Prince John finds Maid Marian tending to an unconscious Robin Hood, and draws a dagger to kill the unconscious outlaw. Before Prince John can strike, however, he is stopped by the appearance of his brother, King Richard, who is appalled to find his kingdom bleak and oppressed in his absence. Abiding his mother's wishes, King Richard decides he can't banish Prince John from the kingdom, but doesn't pardon him from severe punishment. King Richard returns Nottingham to its former glory (before leaving for the third crusade), and orders Friar Tuck to marry Robin Hood and Maid Marian. * A short finished scene from the planned original ending, featuring King Richard stopped by, and revealing himself to, Nutsy and Trigger, appeared in the Ken Anderson episode of the 1980s Disney Channel documentary seriesDisney Family Album. This scene, at least in animated form, doesn't appear on the "Most Wanted Edition" DVD. * In one scene of the film, where Kluck is fighting the men of Prince John, the University of Wisconsin fight song, "On Wisconsin," is played. * Nancy Adams, who sang "Love" as Maid Marian's singing voice, was the wife of one of its songwriters, Floyd Huddleston. The song was later featured in the 2009 stop-motion animated film version of Fantastic Mr. Fox. * The film is referenced in Mel Brooks' 1993 film Robin Hood: Men in Tights. * Jim Henson's Labyrinth contains a pan-shot of Sarah's book collection, including a book version of Robin Hood with the title character pictured on the front cover. * The theme song for the film played during a T-Mobile commercial during the 2014 Super Bowl. * This is one of the Disney animated films to have no humans (not counting the opening sequence showing artwork of the human equivalents in a book). * Assistant animator (at the time) Floyd Norman admitted on one of his Facebook photos that he personally hated the character Skippy because of his "obnoxious brat" personality. * This is the Only Film not the Feature Walt Disney Pictures logo in it, Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:VeggieFan2000